


dirty work

by thorvaenn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Guns, M/M, Organized Crime, Threats, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: Loki lives the life of a petty criminal. His latest gig is delivering packages that he prefers not to know too much about. But the last one leads him to Thor Odinson, a crime lord.“What do you have for me, kitten?”He opened his messenger bag with unnecessary force and took the crinkled package out, tossing it onto the large desk that separated them.“Don't know, don't care.”





	dirty work

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing "would you ever write" on tumblr and apparently mob boss Thor and petty criminal Loki are a definite yes!

It wasn't drugs. He knew that, fingers stuttering nervously over the rough, waxy texture of the paper packaging. It might be better if it were. Shaking himself, he tucked the package into his messenger bag and tossed his hair away from his eyes. He was due for a haircut, but money was tight. It always seemed to be, no matter how many of these little jobs he took on.

 

The cracked screen of his phone showed him the location. Downtown, an office building, one of the fancy ones. He tried not to think too much about reception desk and security and card access.

 

Everything should be fine, he'd been told. He was expected.

 

The dogeared card in the pocket of his jeans had a name on it in simple print. Thor Odinson.

 

It was a little familiar but he couldn't place it.

 

“Hi,” he said to the night receptionist. Was he even in the right place? There were at least six separate entrances. “I have something for Thor Odinson.”

 

Her professionalism was bordering on boredom, leanings towards the latter this late at night but once she tapped something on the computer, her eyes widened and she straightened in her chair, nodding.

 

“Yes. Elevator F, right through there. It will take you up.”

 

There was a fountain in the elevator lobby, a post-modern thing filled with rows of perfectly white pebble. The trickle of the water seemed loud, bouncing off all the black marble. His mind connected the sound to the sensation of nervous sweat at the back of his neck and it felt like he was swimming in it.

 

Compared to that, the quiet hum of the elevator was soothing. There were no buttons in the elevator, just mirrors and a card reader.

 

It took him straight up without him having to do anything.

 

The corridor he was spat into was dark, save for two rows of tiny led lights right there on the ground, fringing the carpet. It reminded him of a plane. Or perhaps a landing strip.

 

With no other directions, he could only follow, all the way to a wooden double door that was propped halfway open.

 

“Mr. Odinson?” he called out, not without a moment to prepare himself.

 

“Come in.”

 

The voice was deep, masculine, but definitely younger than Loki had expected.

 

Stepping into the ambiance of the office was like coming aboard of a ship; everything shifted, he was no longer on solid ground. He could swear he felt the carpet sway beneath his feet.

 

Thor Odinson had ways to go before he hit forty. His long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail that seemed like lip-service to business-man appearance. His suit wasn't even trying; made of deep red velvet, thrown open at the neck.

 

Absurdly, Loki thought of Amora, a trick he knew since, well, forever. She thought her tits were her best feature and she always let everyone know.

 

The pecs swelling underneath crisp white shirt shouldn't have reminded him of that.

 

Turning his chair a bit with a creak of leather to face Loki fully, Thor Odinson considered him, mouth wrapped around a cigar that was about to burn out.

 

“What do you have for me, kitten?”

 

Loki bristled, more self-conscious than ever about his overgrown hair.

 

He opened his messenger bag with unnecessary force and took the crinkled package out, tossing it onto the large desk that separated them.

 

“Don't know, don't care.”

 

Odinson stubbed the smoldering rest of his cigar into an ashtray, letting out a last waft of woody smoke.

 

“Wait just a second and we'll see.”

 

Cheap brown paper discarded, there was a box. It reminded Loki of jewelery boxes, which used to be his favorite thing. So many pretty things inside to steal.

 

 _Thor_ opened it as Loki watched his face, the groomed, golden beard, sharp blue eyes trained with expectation to where the box slowly opened as he pressed on the clip.

 

Watched a crease appear between his brows and then those eyes turn icy as he looked at Loki again.

 

Silence. A moment, then two. Too long. Too long for that stare to last.

 

“So how long have you known Laufey?”

 

“I don't. I was told to deliver a package, so I did.”

 

Who the fuck even _was_ Laufey?

 

Thor turned to box toward him. Inside was a small knife, like something you could hide in a boot. It look old. Rusty.

 

_Rusty._

 

Loki took a step back. A smile sprung to his face, unbidden. “Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what that is. I can just-”

 

Bang. He jumped, turning. The double doors were slammed shut and he whirled around just in time to see Thor pull his hand away casually from the underside of his desk.

 

Fuck.

 

He always did this. When would he ever learn that if a package was safe and easy to deliver, nobody would be giving it to him?

 

“You were supposed to carry documents,” Thor noted casually. “Contracts. That's not what you brought me, is it?”

 

“I didn't know, okay?” Loki hissed. “I don't- I just-”

 

“Strip.”

 

He stilled, pulse thrumming.

 

“Either you're really some clueless street rat and you're not packing anything more heavy than perhaps a pocket knife,” Thor continued, reaching underneath his desk again, pulling out a gun. Pointing it at Loki. “Or, well, you are. So try your luck, or strip.”

 

Slowly, awkwardly, Loki did. His messenger bag went to the floor with a thud and he kicked it away after Thor casually ordered him to. His jacket was next, and his sweater, ratty at the elbows. His and jeans were last, along with his shoes.

 

Thor whistled. “No underwear, kitten?”

 

“Disappointed that I don't have a gun in there to murder you? I've never even heard of you until today.”

 

Thor's eyebrows shot up. He looked almost pleased.

 

“Alright, come here.”

 

The floor was carpeted and it was so, so soft underneath the soles of his feet. He padded around the desk and Thor turned to meet him, spreading his legs until Loki came to stand between them.

 

With a soft click, the magazine slid out of the gun and Thor placed both in a drawer.

 

“We don't need that, do we,” Thor asked. “See, my father made truce with Laufey. I took over, I was willing to keep it going. But apparently that cold bastard is of a different opinion and that little gift you brought me means war.”

 

Loki shivered.

 

Thor slid a caressing hand down his front, all the way from the base of Loki's throat, only pulling away once his fingers skittered over Loki's happy trail.

 

“Does that excite you?”

 

“No.”

 

Didn't it?

 

The carpet was so very soft. And the air was balmy and smelled like expensive cologne underneath that lingering cigar smoke.

 

He looked at Thor again, the same way he looked at him when he had just walked in here, before things turned to dangerous to consider.

 

It had been too much, before, and so he had only looked at pieces. Hair. Suit. Lips.

 

Now he took it all in, the _man_ that was sprawling in his chair, cock-sure, looking up at him with something burning in those shocking blue eyes.

 

He could feel a flush creeping up his chest, so starkly visible in his nakedness, not to mention the ever so slowly rising beat of his heart that began to move to his cock as well.

 

“Did you get paid upfront?” Thor asked, hands curling around Loki's hips like they were meant to be there.

 

“Half.”

 

“Then that's all you're getting,” Thor told him, grip tightening. “They expect you're dead. And if they find out they're wrong, they might just wanna rectify that.”

 

 _They wouldn't do that,_ Loki wants to say, except, of course, they absolutely would.

 

“So I should get my reward elsewhere, you mean?”

 

“Something like that,” Thor grinned and rose, close, so close to Loki, hands still on his hips. He was taller than Loki though only just barely, their faces leveled, staring. Loki wished there was more light.

 

He could smell Thor, that cigar still, but more underneath, musk and sweetness. He squeezed his eyes shut, barely suppressing a moan as he felt himself inevitably get hard.

 

“You really are a pretty kitten,” Thor murmured, pulling on a strand of Loki's hair like a boy might tug on a girl's ponytail at the playground.

 

“Don't call me that,” Loki breathed in reply, defiant in the only way that was apparently left to him before then Thor was laughing into his mouth, kissing him, curling a hand around Loki's hardening cock like he wanted to say _see? I was right._

 

Thor kissed like he talked; smooth, dangerous. Loki opened his mouth to Thor's tongue and tried to remember what his life was like an hour ago.

 

He couldn't.

 

He hissed in protest when felt the cool, smooth surface of Thor's desk beneath his back, arching it to escape the chill, prompting a predatory smile to appear on Thor's face as he undid his jacket and threw it to the side, followed by his shirt.

 

He was... fuck. Sculpted to the gods, lightly tanned, and way too fucking gorgeous.

 

Out of the many drawers of the massive desk came a bottle of lube and before Loki could make any sense of it, two of Thor's long fingers were stretching him open, burning and insistent, coated in slick that dripped everywhere. After a few thrusts, Thor gave him a smug smile and turned his hand palm up, curling his fingers.

 

Loki gasped out loud, the first truly revealing sound he made. God knows he knew well enough how to play with himself like that, but he's never had anyone else try and brush that spot for him.

 

And Thor went right for it.

 

He spread his legs wider, bringing his knees up, gripping the edge of the desk by his thighs, trying to hold on as Thor skillfully fingerfucked him, not just getting him ready and wet and open, but causing sparks to go on behind Loki's closed eyelids like it isn't even a big fucking deal.

 

His eyes snapped open again when he heard a clink of belt being undone and he looked just in time to see Thor pull out possibly the biggest cock Loki has ever seen in his life.

 

“Shit- what-”

 

Yanking him to the edge of the desk, leaving his ass hanging off it, easily accessed, Thor held himself by the root and pushed in. No fuss, no questions and Loki cried out, face heating up with all the sensations.

 

Leaning over him, Thor propped himself on his forearms on each side of Loki, grinning at him.

 

“Sweet, tight kitten. Glad I didn't kill you after all.”

 

Inch by inch he slid into Loki in a way he would call brutal if only it wasn't still so slow. But once they were flush together, Thor on top of him on that huge desk, he just pulled back and slammed in, setting out a rhythm of deep, merciless fucking.

 

“The nerve of you,” Thor said between bites to Loki's throat. Loki's hands scrambled over Thor's broad back, wanting to scratch; push him away; keep him close. “Coming here so fucking wide-eyed, talking back to me.”

 

Thor's cock inside him felt like a hot brand and his belly quivered with feeling so vulnerable and open and yet it was the best – by far, by fucking _far –_ that he's ever had, cock straining in need with every thrust, every brush of Thor's stomach against it as he moved, fluidly and unerringly over Loki.

 

“Oh fuck,” Loki moaned, arching his back to rub his cock more firmly against Thor's skin. Thor let him, laughing deeply into Loki's ear, dropping down lower, crushing almost, and Loki squirmed, impaling himself even more on Thor's cock, chasing that last bit of friction until he cried out, spilling hotly between their bodies.

 

Thor barely stilled when Loki went limp, yanking both of Loki's legs onto his own shoulders and driving into him with force that made the desk creak and Loki beg him to stop.

 

He didn't stop, one arm wrapped around Loki's calves to keep his legs in place, his other hand firmly pressed to the middle of Loki's chest to make him stay down and Loki felt himself shaking, feeling wetness in his eyes under the onslaught, cock twitching and hardening again even though it has barely been minutes since he came.

 

Noticing, Thor slid his hand down and started stroking him again, wringing one more teary, sweaty orgasm out of Loki before coming himself, hips stuttering as he burrowed himself deep into Loki and flooded him with come, head thrown back, a low groan filling the room.

 

Then it was silence; and breathing. Thor's hair came loose out of his ponytail and his eyes turned a bit glassy, cheeks flushed.

 

Loki knew he was much, much worse off.

 

When Thor pulled out, Loki shivered. They didn't even use a condom. He'd been plenty stupid in his life but this took the cake.

 

Humming, Thor pushed two fingers back inside him and Loki felt words of protest on his tongue but somehow didn't have it in him to voice them.

 

“So,” Thor said, zipping up his pants and shrugging into his white shirt. “I'm gonna be busy, but since you've been so nice to me, I can offer you, ah, shelter, so that your former buddies don't take you out the second you go back to them.”

 

Loki didn't feel like getting off the desk just yet. He stretched, legs bent and wide open, just like Thor left him. He wriggled his toes, watching Thor from underneath heavy eyelids. A bed would be nice. Surely a man like Thor had a huge, soft bed.

 

“If you think this was me being nice, you haven't seen what I can do when I'm feeling really generous.”

 

He saw Thor raking his eyes over him, from the stretch of his torso, showing off his pebbled and well-bitten nipples, down to the come splattered flat belly.

 

“Funny,” Thor smiled. It almost reached his eyes. “You could say the exact same thing about me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [thorduna.tumblr.com](http://thorduna.tumblr.com)


End file.
